


[podfic] Pull & Twist

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kink, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut, saran wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of lazy_daze's fic "Pull & Twist."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> <i>In which Sam finds out a strange kink of Dean's. Written for the blindfold_spn prompt 'Sam/Dean, strange kink'. Warning for, um. Saran wrap.</i></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:21:18</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pull & Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pull & Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32666) by lazy_daze. 



**Title:** [Pull & Twist](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/710772.html)  
 **Author:** lazy_daze  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Summary:** _In which Sam finds out a strange kink of Dean's. Written for the blindfold_spn prompt 'Sam/Dean, strange kink'. Warning for, um. Saran wrap._  
 **Length:** 00:21:18

**Podficcer’s Notes:** This was recorded to fill a wish from the insmallpackages exchange: "Sam/Dean PWP in any form you like." Many thanks to fishpatrol for betaing, as usual!  <3

**Download:** (right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Pull%20&%20Twist.mp3) (19.5 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/Pull%20&%20Twist%20podbook.zip) (10.5 MB) (zipped folder)  
ETA: Also available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pull-twist).

**Streaming Version:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1852039.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/75536.html)


End file.
